I love forever
by Lell Ly
Summary: O amor é capaz de mudar tudo, até mesmo o futuro incerto de dois apaixonados. Hinata e Sasuke só queriam, esquecer o passado, não pensar no futuro e aproveitar o presente. FIC de Presente para Pinkuiro


Sumario: **O amor é capaz de mudar tudo, até mesmo o futuro incerto de dois apaixonados. Presente para Pinkuiro.**

Disclaime: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas eu não preciso me lembrar disso toda vez que usá-los ****.**

Ratem: **K+**

Eu te amo hoje e sempre

.

Presente para Pinkuiro

...

Sasuke Uchiha era adepto aos esportes e para isso todos os dias ele ia correr no parque, adorava praticar exercícios físicos para manter seu corpo jovem sempre saudável e sua mente sã.

Mas assim que ele botava os pés dentro do parque em que costumava se exercitar ele via uma linda garota de olhos perolados e semblante triste. A garota era simplesmente encantadora, seus cabelos longos, de um azul escuro era contraste com sua pele clara, aos seus olhos parecia uma fada.

— Ei, Sasuke. — chamou Naruto, que sempre o acompanhava nos exercícios. — Vamos logo correr, se ficar mole amanhã no jogo é capaz de fazer o Gai ter um enfarte.

O Uchiha sorriu maldosamente, até que não era uma má idéia, seu treinador Maito Gai, era um pouco excêntrico e sempre exigia muito deles que chegava a ser irritante.

Sasuke voltou a olhar na direção da garota, mas ela já tinha ido embora fazendo-o suspirar desanimado e alcançar Naruto que já começava seu treinamento.

... x ...

Sasuke era um garoto bonito, atlético, no auge de seus dezessete anos, não tinha um rapaz que não o invejasse ou uma garota que nunca foi apaixonada por ele. Sua popularidade não era devida somente a ser o capitão do time de futebol, mas também em tudo que ele fazia sempre era melhor do que os outros, era do tipo que não precisava se esforçar muito para ter as coisas que desejava.

Quem o via, diria que era possuía uma vida boa, morando em uma mansão e rodeado por pessoas que o bajulava.

Somente Naruto conhecia seu segredo, o Uchiha não era feliz, havia perdido os pais quando criança, assassinados pelo seu irmão mais velho, Itachi que estava foragido da polícia. Ele se culpava por não ter conseguido defendê-los, mesmo ainda sendo tão criança. Havia prometido que mataria o irmão quando o encontrasse, mesmo que isso significasse desgraçar sua vida.

Naruto temia que o amigo realmente cumprisse essa promessa, pois cada dia que passava e as noticias sobre Itachi surgiam, Sasuke ia ficando cada vez mais afastado dos amigos, mais quieto e misterioso. O Uzumaki torcia para que algo bom surgisse na vida dele e mudasse um pouco a sua forma de ser.

... x ...

O sol estava escaldante, tanto que o Uchiha se viu desanimado para treinar, sem falar que Naruto ligou avisando de ultima hora que o pessoal havia cancelado, o que o fez praguejar alto.

Quando estava indo embora, viu a mesma garota de semblante triste, encostada a uma arvore, observando as pessoas a se exercitarem, o rosto pálido dela e a cor de seus cabelos chamavam a atenção dele, como se ela fosse uma fada exótica escondida entre as sombras das árvores.

Como se atraído por um imã resolveu se aproximar dela.

— Desculpe, eu não quis assustá-la. — murmurou ao ver que ela se encolheu surpresa com sua aproximação.

— Nã-não foi nada.

A voz suave e baixa, o deixou satisfeito, Sasuke odiava as vozes irritantes das garotas que o perseguiam, eram estridentes aos seus ouvidos. Mas ficou surpreso ao ver a cor dos olhos dela, era um tom perolado com lilás, não como o seu colega de jogo, Neji, os olhos dela eram gentis e expressivos.

— Uma Hyuuga? Parente do Neji?

— Sim. — respondeu timidamente. — Somos primos.

Sasuke percebeu que ela era muito quieta, ele também não se importava com isso, sentou-se ao lado dela na grama, a árvore frondosa impedia que o calor do sol propagasse por eles, dando uma brisa suave.

— E-eu não entendo. — disse surpresa.

— Não entende o quê?

— Você... Sentado aqui... Do meu lado... — confessou.

— Algum problema? — ele a encarou.

— Eu não quero problemas com suas fãs, senão se importa. — falou muito vermelha desviando o olhar.

O Uchiha ficou aturdido, como assim, ela não queria a companhia dele? Qualquer garota agarraria a chance de ficar ao lado dele, mesmo que por alguns segundos.

— Esse lugar é agradável e estou sem pressa de ir embora, não vou sair daqui. E como sabe que eu tenho fãs? — perguntou curioso.

— T-todo mundo sabe... Desculpa-me não queria ser grosseira, estudamos no mesmo colégio.

— Mas eu nunca te vi lá.

— É porque estamos em salas diferentes e eu não costumo passear pelo pátio na hora do intervalo e você está sempre rodeado pelas pessoas, embora demonstre certo incomodo com isso. — disse levantando. — Tenho que ir.

Sasuke olhou no relógio não havia visto as horas passarem rapidamente, agradava a companhia dela e silenciosamente desejou vê-la novamente, mas não disse nada enquanto a observava se afastar depois de se despedir.

... x ...

Todos os dias depois do treino ele esperava seus colegas ir embora para se ajuntar a ela, havia aprendido muito sobre Hinata naqueles dias, que gostava das coisas mais simples, amava ver o tempo passar lentamente, apreciava desde o raio do sol até um desabrochar de uma flor.

Ela era diferente de todas as garotas, além do fato de não ser uma fã apaixonada, ela o tratava de igual para igual e sua gentileza com as pessoas o encantava apesar de não demonstrar.

Por um pedido dela e por orgulho dele, eles não se falavam na escola ou em qualquer outro local, preferiam manter o relacionamento de amizade no anonimato.

Cada vez mais se via envolvido com ela, a Hyuuga lhe despertava certa confiança que até o deixou surpreso quando se desabafou falando sobre o seu passado e o ódio por seu irmão.

— Querer se vingar do seu irmão, só vai acabar se ferindo ainda mais.

— Não consigo é mais forte do que eu, não posso perdoá-lo por tudo o que ele me fez.

— Você é mais forte do que imagina, só basta perceber, — disse convincente. — melhor esquecer o passado, não pensar no futuro e aproveitar o presente.

— O futuro é importante, porque não pensar nele?

— Porque o futuro não vai estar presente na minha vida. — murmurou e logo mudou de assunto.

Ele resolveu não insistir ao ver que ela não lhe falaria nada, sabia que Hinata escondia algo, mas iria descobrir em outra ocasião.

... x ...

Sasuke sabia que havia algo errado, não havia visto Hinata fazia três dias, procurou pela escola e até passou disfarçadamente na frente da casa dela para ver se estava bem, depois de uma semana ainda estava sem notícias e isso o estava deixando preocupado e irritado.

— Você está estranho. — disse Naruto ao se encontrarem para ir à escola juntos. — Nunca te vi assim.

— Ora não enche. — resmungou.

— Calma, ela está bem não precisa ficar tão carrancudo. — disse o loiro sorridente ao vê-lo ficar surpreso. — Eu sei com quem você costuma passar suas tardes, sempre soube. Ela está bem não se preocupe. Fico feliz por ter encontrado alguém como Hinata.

— Onde ela está? — perguntou sem rodeios. — Eu preciso falar com ela.

— Ela voltou hoje pra escola, está na sala provavelmente já que chega cedo. Mas antes que você vá atrás dela, preciso te contar uma coisa.

— Contar o quê?

— Hinata está morrendo Sasuke, ela tem um problema no coração e... Ei, espera. — gritou Naruto, mas o moreno já estava longe correndo em direção a escola.

... x ...

Sasuke só parou de correr assim que chegou à escola, viu Hinata, quieta dentro da sala de aula acompanhada de seus colegas estranhos, Shino e Kiba, faltavam alguns minutos para o sinal tocar e já tinha bastante gente dentro da sala, até mesmo suas fãs mais doidas e neuróticas.

Mas naquele momento nada importava quando o olhar dela se encontrou com o seu.

— Sasuke?

Todos olharam na direção dele, mas o Uchiha não se importou e caminhou firme até ela que ficou receosa com o olhar nada amistoso dele, todos se indagavam o que ele iria fazer com a Hyuuga, mas se surpreenderam quando ele a abraçou.

— Não faz mais isso comigo, nunca mais me deixe sem notícias suas. — murmurou só para que ela ouvisse. — Eu gosto muito de você.

Hinata começou a chorar silenciosamente, mas ele limpou as lágrimas dela.

— E-eu não posso... — murmurou. — Eu não posso me apaixonar por você e...

Ela não terminou de falar, pois ele selou seus lábios com um beijo apaixonado, onde deixaram todos surpresos e chocados, o garoto mais popular junto com a garota mais quieta, era uma notícia e tanto.

... x ...

Estavam namorando, Sasuke não ligava para o que lhe diziam que no final ele sairia machucado com essa história, mesmo tendo a reprovação de todos com esse namoro.

Depois que Hinata confessou que realmente estava doente e seu tempo cada vez mais diminuía, pois precisava fazer um transplante de coração e o tipo sanguíneo dela era raro o que minimizava suas chances de achar um doador compatível.

Com ela, esqueceu todo o ódio que um dia sentiu, as dores que viveu pela perda prematura de seus pais, havia mudado por causa dela e reconhecia isso, aprendeu a amar e retribuir esse amor, sua missão era fazê-la feliz todos os dias e se empenhava muito para isso.

Mas Hinata foi adoecendo cada vez mais, estava mais magra e sem forças até para fazer uma pequena caminhada. Sasuke se desesperava ao ver a doença consumi-la todos os dias diante dos seus olhos sem poder fazer nada.

— Preciso de um transplante. — dizia ela que ficava cada vez mais abatida e triste.

— Você já tem o meu coração! — afirmava ele. — Posso transplantá-lo para você. 

O amor deles era incondicional, cada um tirava no outro sua força para viver. Planos para o futuro não existiam, somente a esperança de ficarem juntos para sempre.

... x ...

Hinata havia passado muito mal, ficou internada por alguns dias no hospital e Sasuke sempre a visitava, havia chocado quando a viu depois que a liberaram para receber visitas, estava mais abatida e mais magra, ao redor de seus olhos pesavam profundas olheiras. Seu braço estava cheio de marcas de agulhas, a dor e sofrimento eram visíveis no seu semblante.

— Eu tenho que confessar uma coisa para você. — disse ela.

— O que? — perguntou, mas antes que ela o respondesse a beijou gentilmente.

Hinata sorriu tímida, mesmo após quatro meses juntos, ficava corada com os gestos dele.

— Eu ia para o parque só pra ver as pessoas, sentir a natureza e tudo mais, mas na verdade eu sempre fui para vê-lo treinar. Sempre o achei muito bonito e também metido, — riu ao vê-lo erguer a sobrancelha — mas depois que o conheci realmente entendi porque todas as garotas se apaixonam por você, assim como me apaixonei, e por isso não as culpo.

O Uchiha sorriu de canto com aquela declaração, Hinata sempre havia sido compreensiva com as suas "fãs" e agora entendia o motivo.

— E eu pensei você não gostava de mim. — falou. — Mas também tenho que confessar uma coisa, eu já era apaixonado por você antes mesmo que eu percebesse, também gostava de vir aqui treinar só para vê-la.

— Então somos dois idiotas.

— Porque diz isso?

— Porque perdemos muito tempo para nos conhecermos...

— Então vamos tirar o atraso agora. — murmurou antes de beijá-la calidamente.

... x ...

O dia fatídico chegou, Hanabi ligou para o Uchiha avisando que talvez aquele fosse o ultimo dia de vida dela, Hinata havia tido uma forte crise e daquela seria muito difícil ela se recuperar. Atormentado com a possibilidade de perdê-la para sempre ele correu em direção ao hospital, mas não deu tempo de reencontrá-la mais uma vez.

— Não posso perdê-la, se ela morrer, morro junto. — disse ele a Naruto que o tentou impedi-lo de ir atrás dela no estado que se encontrava.

Mas Sasuke não chegou a vê-la, pois morreu a caminhou do hospital, atropelado por um carro quando atravessou uma avenida movimentada sem olhar.

Hinata sobreviveu, haviam achado na ultima hora um doador compatível, o coração dele foi transplantado para o corpo dela. 

... x ...

Quando a Hyuuga melhorou estranhou não ver seu namorado naqueles dias, estava ansiosa para vê-lo e morrendo de saudades dele. Mas ninguém tinha coragem de lhe contar o que havia sucedido e ela achava que ele havia abandonado-a.

Mas Naruto foi visitá-la e vendo que estava triste resolveu falar a verdade, mesmo que machucasse, ela precisaria saber o que houve.

— Eu nunca vi Sasuke feliz, como foi ao seu lado, nunca vi ele se preocupar com alguém como se preocupou com você. Ele te amava muito, apesar de não admitir para mim, mas morria de medo de te perder, você de certa forma o mudou.

— Me amava? Ele não me ama mais? É por isso que ainda não veio me ver? — disse ela confusa e chorosa.

Naruto hesitou um pouco antes de falar.

— Ele te ama e foi por isso que você está viva, ele foi o seu doador, Sasuke morreu por imprudência, estava desesperado, com medo de te perder que acabou perdendo a própria vida.

Hinata começou a chorar compulsivamente.

— Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso... Mas você precisava saber. — disse o loiro triste.

Ela não respondeu, preferiu ficar calada, com sua dor, sem ele também não tinha mais motivos para viver.

Ninguém conseguia animá-la nem mesmo depois que havia voltado para casa para ficar em repouso, palavras confortadoras não existiam, temiam que ela não se recuperasse totalmente, pois não se alimentava mais.

... x ...

Hinata estava em depressão, querendo acabar com sua vida, resolveu se despedir de Sasuke, indo ao cemitério onde ele estava enterrado.

— Me perdoa... Eu não posso mais suportar ficar longe de você... — falou chorando sob o túmulo dele.

Naquele momento uma brisa suave a envolveu, assustando se deparou com ele a olhando reprovadoramente de braços cruzados.

— S-sasuke? — balbuciou achando que estava ficando louca.

— _Como se atreve a dizer que eu estou longe de você?_

— Eu devo estar enlouquecendo. — disse balançando a cabeça.

— _Eu sou bem real. — _ele se aproximou dela e a tocou lentamente, a Hyuuga se assustou ao sentir o toque dele sobre sua pele. — _Isso parece real para você agora?_

— Sim... M-mas como isso é possível?

— _Como eu já disse, eu não estou longe de você. — _respondeu e tocou a mão no peito dela. — _Eu agora sou parte de você, quero que viva bem, viva por mim, pelo nosso futuro. Valorizar cada momento da vida como você sempre fez._

— Mas...

— _Me prometa! Fará isso por nós dois?_

— Sim. Prometo, viverei por nós dois.

Ele sorriu de canto e a puxou gentilmente para si e a beijou ternamente como uma despedida, ela aproveitou cada momento daquele ultimo beijo.

Horas mais tarde, Hinata foi encontrada desmaiada no cemitério e levada para casa, havia um sorriso tranqüilo em seus lábios e a partir daquele dia a Hyuuga se recuperou totalmente para espanto de todos.

... x ...

Alguns anos se passaram, Hinata vive sozinha, tem uma vida tranqüila. Mas uma vez por mês ela vai até o parque onde o encontrou pela primeira vez. Lá ela relembra de todos os momentos que passou ao lado de Sasuke e como havia aproveitado cada um deles. 

_**O amor dela por ele não morreu, continua mais forte ainda, mesmo tendo a morte como distância. E a certeza de que ele a ama bate todos os dias fortemente dentro do seu peito.  
**_  
FIM. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado da One, isso vale pra você __Pinkuiro__._

_É triste, mas foi um romance que é capaz de mudar uma pessoa, no caso Hinata mudou Sasuke e ele a salvou doando seu coração no final._

_Espero que quem lê comente, vou adorar ler as reviews sobre essa história._

_Beijos._


End file.
